


Meditations on death by the panserbjørn

by Bitterblue



Series: Panserbjørne [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely brief thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditations on death by the panserbjørn

Everything turns to dust, and Dust, including the bears in the end.

To be afraid of death would be to reject his innate nature as a panserbjørn. Iorek is not afraid, or sad, simply ready. He has seen other worlds, travelled to their shores and tested the boundaries of life. 

Rarely, he has found himself wondering if bears truly do not have souls because they do not have daemons, and what that would mean upon his own death. Panserbjørn do not go in for introspection. But he would like to know Lee again, when he becomes dust. And, maybe, Dust.


End file.
